sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Evergreen (Love Theme from A Star Is Born)
Evergreen}} | length = 3:04 | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over) | prev_year = 1975 | next_title = My Heart Belongs to Me | next_year = 1977 }} "Evergreen" (also called "Love Theme from ''A Star Is Born") is the theme song from the 1976 film ''A Star Is Born. It was composed and performed by Barbra Streisand with lyrics by Paul Williams, and arranged by Ian Freebairn-Smith. The song was released on the soundtrack album to A Star Is Born. Background As composers, Streisand and Williams earned an Academy Award for Best Original Song, making Streisand the first woman to be so honored as a composer. She also earned a Grammy Award for Song of the Year. Streisand and Williams also won Golden Globes for Best Original Song. The song's opening couplet, "Love, soft as an easy chair; love, fresh as the morning air", almost did not appear that way. Williams wrote the "morning air" line first, but told Streisand to "flip those two first lines, because it sings better". In 1997, the track appeared on the tribute album Diana, Princess of Wales: Tribute. Chart performance In the US, the single became Streisand's second number 1 single and spent three weeks at the top of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and six weeks atop the easy listening chart. This was Streisand's second number-one song on the Hot 100 (following "The Way We Were" in 1974), and her third on the adult contemporary chart ("The Way We Were" and 1964's "People").Whitburn, Joel (1996). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 6th Edition (Billboard Publications) In its year-end chart for 1977, Billboard ranked the platinum-certified single, which sold more than 2 million copies, the fourth-biggest single of the year. In the UK Singles Chart, the song peaked at #3 in 1977. Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Awards At the 49th Academy Awards the song won the Academy Award for Best Original Song and Barbra Streisand became the only woman in history to win the Academy Award for Best Actress and the Academy Award for Best Original Song. At the 34th Golden Globe Awards the song won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. At the 20th Annual Grammy Awards the song was nominated in three categories, winning in two for Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female and Song of the Year tying with "You Light Up My Life". The song was also nominated for Record of the Year. Other versions Streisand also recorded versions of the song in Spanish ("Tema de Amor de Nace Una Estrella"), French ( "De Reve en Reverie") with lyrics by Eddy Marnay, and Italian ("Sempreverde") with lyrics by Luigi Albertelli. The Spanish version was released as a track on the 1996 CD single, "I Finally Found Someone", a Streisand duet with Bryan Adams, and on the import CD version of the A Star is Born remastered soundtrack. The French and Italian versions have not yet been released commercially. British singer Hazell Dean recorded a dance version of the song in 1984, and reached #63 in the UK Singles Chart. In 2002, Philippine rap group Salbakuta sampled Streisand's single in their song S2pid Luv. Scottish singer Todd Gordon recorded a big band version with the Royal Air Force Squadronaires for the album Helping the Heroes (2012) produced by Ken Barnes. See also *[[List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1977|List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1977]] *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1977|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1977]] *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1977 (U.S.) References External links * }} Category:1970s ballads Category:1977 singles Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Paul Williams (songwriter) Category:Hazell Dean songs Category:Love themes Category:Songs written by Barbra Streisand Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Ramone Category:Pop ballads